User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Back Into the Darkness
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ So we have finally come back to Skull Warrior decks, huh? Well, it was about time. They seriously needed a revamp, and they got just that boost in DBT02. Not much to really say about the Underworld dwellers. I like them, but the deck never really works out for me, saddly. But they are fun. Enough chat.... Bringing up the decklist! Eh, little bit uninspired for this one, so....just gonna jump straight into it. (I also dont have time to quick-link the cards and words this time, so sorry about that) Undying, Benishojo is a really good Size 1 with the ability to revive himself and still have enough punching power to deal with some meatshields, and the 2-crit makes him viable for offense. He seems like a 4-of to me, but Skull mainers feel free to correct me. Godly-speed, Natsubame being the well desired draw power Skull Warriors lacked is certainly a 4-of, Yamigitsune just does not stretch it that much anymore... Demon Kid, Hiunmaru is a strong little Size 1 with gauge accel potential, making him a desirable card at two copies. Undefeatable, Setsujishi is good for emergency gauge-gain, and he sticks around without dying, so that is good as well. We are also running the always lovable Cat Shadow, Aoihime, with her ability to search out our Set spells, and she is not half-bad as an opener either, just too bad she is kinda dead the longer the game drags on. Then we have our buddy, Revelation Tactician, Keiganryu, a powerful Size 3 with the Soulguard keyword and ability to still let your Skull Warriors swarm, even with a huge wall in the center. If there was a way to search him and make him more spammable, the deck would be that much stronger... Lastly, Yamigitsune, "White Fire, Shigaisoshi" is our Impact Monster, being an upgraded Yamigitsune in every sense. Allowing for two additional attacks, sporting the "To Darkness" ability, and all around being a good Size 1 Impact Monster. When combined with Keiganryu in the Final Phase, the opponent might just end up crying. But the key point is that you can revive him for just one gauge with our most trustworthy spell... Return from the Underworld is the staple spell we always want. Sometimes we want the other one, but whatever. We also run maxed out Art of Body Replacement, but some copies can be switched for Demon Way, Oborogenbu if you feel like doing a mix. Clear Serenity is also maxed to capitalize on all the gauge. Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze and Ninja Arts, Half-kill are still the anti cards to counter a lot of the Impact Monster and heavy Soulguard meta, while Demon Way, Geppakugiri just functions really well with any Soulguard wall, and Skull Warriors in general. Demon Way, Sakurafubuki is the best spell negate in the game (not featured on a monster), so we run it to truely finish the opponent, without fearing defensive spells. Lastly, Demon Way, Arakuyou letting us draw 3 cards at once is almost too good to pass out on. The problem is that Katana has so many good spells you want to use....uff... Lastly, we do run Fiendish Blade, Urahonkui, as it is one of the best items in Katana World, and really shines if you get that closed-center protection. And that was this basic Skull Warrior list. ...Keeping it simple and easy this time. Category:Blog posts